


Living once more

by Shadow_in_Midnight



Category: The Witch's House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_in_Midnight/pseuds/Shadow_in_Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Viola died, but the demon is hungry once more. Getting Viola to bring him lunch isn't such a big deal, is it? Nor is it such a small matter when she becomes the head of a new Witch's house, looking for more friends...will you be her first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living once more

~Disclaimer: I do not own Witch’s house or the characters~

~Takes place after Viola’s father kills her~

I open my eyes. Dewy grass scratches my legs lightly as I sit up. “Where…where am I…?” I ask, my eyes scanning the forest and landing on a black cat with startling large, humane eyes. 

“Do you want to live?”

It asked me. I sat, numb with shock. Did it just…speak?

“Do you want to live?” 

Stiffly, I nodded back. My head was filled with memories of Ellen, how I met her, how we exchanged bodies, how she killed me…no…my father…my father…he was the one who killed me...father… Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought about my father: the caring, loving person, and the only family I had left. The cat still stared at me, its unblinking large eyes staring into mine. I nodded once again, pushing myself into a standing position, suddenly realizing that I had my legs once again. “My legs…and my eyes…my voice…I’m…back to normal…” my hands flew across my body, finding everything intact. The cat. He was the one who brought me back to normal!

“Thank you…but…who are you…?” words escaped my lips in a rough, scratched manner as I looked upon my savior. The cat’s mouth was pulled into a smile. 

“I’m hungry. Get me something to eat and I shall reward you well; I shall reward you with the power I gave Ellen,” his smile grew bigger as did my eyes. He wants me…to kill someone? Just then, laughing was heard shortly down the road. It was a family of two: a father and his child. The small girl was blonde and braided into messy plaits with a flower crown resting on her head, and her small hand held her father’s tightly. He was a rather small man, with a tired but happy face. 

It looked so much like…my father and I…when I was younger… Tears once again escaped my eyes as I watched them, a short distance away. Unbeknownst to me, the cat’s smile grew larger. 

“What’s wrong onee-chan? Why are you crying?” she asked me, pressing her face close to mine. “Yes, is there a problem? Why is a girl like you doing out here, all alone in these woods?” I shook my head, tears flying astray. “Nothing. It’s just that…you remind me of my father and I…when we were younger. It makes me so sad…that I just want to kill the pair of you…” I trailed off in a whisper and a dangerous smile, producing a knife that I had found. The pair didn’t notice the glittering knife until I brought it down on the girl’s head, blood splashing everywhere. The father’s eyes widened as he watched his daughter drop slowly to the floor before his eyes, her lips pulled into her last smile. He stood paralyzed as the knife went down on his throat. 

Splash…blood splattered everywhere as the knife exited the girl’s head. 

Splash…blood dribbled out of the man’s mouth as the knife stabbed his chest, over, and over, and over, and over again. Minutes later, I was standing amidst two bodies, soaked in blood and holding a knife. An eerie smile crawled onto my face as I stared at their broken and bloody bodies. Who knew; who knew that this was so fun?

The cat slandered into the bloody scene, licking it’s’ lips it delight. “Wonderful! What a feast I shall have!” he exclaimed and quickly devoured the pair. I watched with blurry eyes, contented. Finally. I had found an escape.

“Now, here is your reward.”

The cat led me down the path which led to a rather large, run down but still usable house. Its 3 stories loomed over us, and tall, black grilled windows with dusty and moth eaten curtains flickered dull sunlight at our feet. Dried leaves crunched beneath our feet as we slowly approached the house. A stray crow called out, as if warning us to stay away. We stopped. 

“This…is the house? You’re giving me this house, like you gave Ellen?” I asked, dumbstruck by the huge place. He nodded, its unblinking eyes fixed on me as I pushed open the vine-covered gate, which creaked eerily, welcoming my presence. The moment I stepped in, stray wind blew and leaves attacked us. I shielded my eyes, and the moment I opened them, the house had a complete transformation. The windows were clean, and curtains were changed and tied neatly to the sides. The leaves had been pushed away, giving way to a dark, brick path. The door was no longer hanging open, like a mouth, but had been changed to large polished wood. The air was inviting, and we stepped in. Almost at once, I sensed a presence. 

“Chief. Is that you?”

A small smile was felt as he embraced me. The unseen man felt like home; just like everything else in that house. For once, just for once, something belonged…truly to me. 

I walked through the house, quickly and easily setting ‘fun spots’ for the people who come in. A little of magic and everything was done. But…it was so…lonely. I was all alone. 

“What do you want to live for?”

The demon asked, slipping into my room. I stared out of the window overlooking the front garden, roses dancing in the wind. I sighed and leaned against the cold frame, my breath fogging up the window. My mind flashed to an image of a happy family. Someone becoming my friend. Running away from home and coming here. Taking over the child’s body. Then, I could have friends. I could leave from this house, and become the person. I could make many ‘friends’. 

“I live to make friends,” I breathed. “To make friends who come from happy families. To become happy…” a small smile stretched over my face as I caught sight of a flash of red hair entering the garden. 

“Time to get to work…my first friend has come.”

I sat there in the gloom, kicking my legs gently on the stool and humming a small tune. One day, I would take over someone’s body. No matter how long it will take. After all, we will become ‘friends’, right?

~End of living once more~

""Forgive and forget?" I forgave you but I will never forget what you did to me."

Holy crap. I had to analyze the game (watched Cry play and the secret ending, muahahaha) like what I do for a lit book. In all the endings, Viola dies and Ellen takes over her body, leaving. Viola’s body will disappear, and the cat will appear shortly after. Thinking, what will happen after that, I made this…since nothing like this was really found (by me, at least) in the fanfic page. Either way, I hope you like it!


End file.
